Memory
by Mx Akiyata
Summary: Kenma wasn't sure why he remembered it. He never really was. This memory seemed to pop up at the most random of times, flooding into his mind. It never plagued him. No, it wasn't a horrible thought; not necessarily. It was more like…..something distant, in his past. He almost couldn't believe that it had happened at all. (Warning: sexual harassment)


**This is very strongly based off of my own experience. I decided it's time I vent through the use of fanfiction. Dialogue differs from my actual memories because 1) This was years ago and I can't remember exact words, and 2) I don't want to go into the explicit details of what this guy said/did, so I'm keeping it vague and simple.**

 **Warnings: sexual harassment**

* * *

Kenma wasn't sure why he remembered it. He never really was. This memory seemed to pop up at the most random of times, flooding into his mind. It never plagued him. No, it wasn't a horrible thought; not necessarily. It was more like…..something distant, in his past. He almost couldn't believe that it had happened at all.

He was in the shower this time. It was a place where memories always tended to resurface. It certainly wasn't the first time this one had. He welcomed the thought like a shadow. It was there, he couldn't escape it, but he knew it could never hurt him. Something in him felt the need to reflect on the memory, as it always had.

The water cascaded down onto him, and he tilted his head back to wash away the shampoo, fingers running through his hair. He closed his eyes.

 _Kenma felt an arm wrap around his body. A rough hand gripped his arm while the other settled on his shoulder, caressing it in a show of dominance and possession. Kenma went rigged. He hadn't been expecting this._

 _The man pressed his body against Kenma's back and leaned over the boy's other shoulder; his face uncomfortably close._ _A voice, deep and amused and with a tone of seduction, swept into Kenma's ear._

 _The world around them disappeared. His parents, the friends and families….everyone was gone to them in that moment. Unnoticed._

" _You're going to be sixteen soon," the man whispered, his gross lips practically touching Kenma's ear. "You're getting to be real fine. You might wanna be more cautious." The man's grip tightened, and he leaned further into the boy's back. "Wouldn't want something to happen," he laughed, still in that low, seductive tone._

 _Kenma didn't move through the whole ideal. His head felt cemented in place. His eyes…oh, how they glared back at the man. Though, from that point, he couldn't see much. Still, the hatred he felt at that moment…This was all he could do not to make a scene._

 _The man laughed again, and in an instant, Kenma felt the weight lift from his back. His body was released, but he had no time to react before the man's hand had slapped his ass. The man said something as he did so and walked away, presumably for another beer. Kenma had jumped and whipped around the moment he'd been slapped. He glared holes through the guy's back for a good minute, even after he was gone from sight._

 _It was then that Kenma snapped back to reality. The party around him resumed, in his mind. He glanced around. It seemed nobody had taken notice. At least, until he met his mother's eyes. He approached her as if nothing had happened, but she'd seen it all. Something about her seemed angry. Or worried. He couldn't quite place it. She said something about it, but he shrugged it off. The rest of a party was a blur. He hadn't wanted to be there to begin with. He hated socializing. Especially with strangers. Especially with his dad's friends._

 _On the way back to their family camp, where they were spending the weekend, he rode in the truck bed, resting amount the inflatables they'd used earlier to float on the river. He didn't care how cold it was that night, or that it was illegal. He couldn't stand to be cramped in that vehicle with anyone. His mother had called him up at one point. He climbed forward to see what she wanted. She asked what the man had said. His father glanced back, looking worried and defensive, having not known anything._

 _Kenma frowned and answered with a grunt. "Nothing."_

 _He crawled back into the pile of floats, ignoring his parents. And despite the cold wind, he found himself falling asleep._

Kenma felt nothing for the memory.

A small pit of anger and hatred for the man had formed within him since the moment it'd happened. But that was all. He wasn't afraid. It didn't haunt him. But it did make him cautious.

Another memory resurfaced.

 _It was his high school graduation party. Even though he'd told his parents he only wanted to invite friends and close family, they had argued that it was the parents' friends that had the money. They were right. So after many attempts, Kenma had given up. Now, he was walking around the party, wishing his own friends could have come. A couple of them had shown up earlier on, for about an hour, until they had to leave._

 _Now he was among strangers and family he rarely associated with. He was bored and wanted the party to end. So he figured he could at least occupy himself with some food. He grabbed a can of soda from one of the coolers along the outside of the building, and he began to head toward the door to go inside. But someone had stepped in front of him, towering in his view._

 _Kenma almost didn't recognize him at first. Almost. Only he did. How could he ever forget this man?_

 _He gulped and braced himself for some kind of foolery. "Excuse me," he said quietly and took a few steps past the man. Again, a rough hand landed on his shoulder, keeping him from going further. He was spun around to face the man, who wore a wicked grin and held a beer in his other hand._

" _Where ya going? Come on," the man laughed. He tried to grab the soda can from the Kenma's hand, and he hunched over the boy numerous times, grinding against him and running those filthy hands over his body. From an outsider's view, it may have looked like a family friend picking on a child. But Kenma knew otherwise. He could see the dark motives in the man's eyes._

 _Kenma was extremely uncomfortable. He didn't trust this man. He didn't want this man to be touching him. He was angry. "Stop," he said and quickly tried to turn away to head inside the building and away from this man. But he was stopped again, when that same rough hand gripped his wrist like iron and yanked him off his feet._

 _Kenma was forced to glare into the man's angry eyes, as his wrist was held high about his head. He could only touch by the tips of his toes. Kenma grit his teeth, his eyes widened in both shock and anger._

" _You ungrateful brat," the man spat and shook him, his grip tightening. "I'm allowed to mess with you! I gave you money. You should be thanking me!" he yelled. "I'll go in there and take my money back," he threatened. The man continued to rant._

Kenma had been too angry to recall the man's exact words. He remembered the touching, the teasing, the iron grip, the yelling, and the threats. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten out of it. But he did remember that the man hadn't gone in to take his money back. No, that would have made him look bad in front of Kenma's father, who'd invited him to his child's party.

And of course, it eluded Kenma as to how no one had seemed to witness this whole ordeal. Maybe they really had thought they were just messing around. Still, he was sort of glad they hadn't noticed. He didn't like causing trouble, nor being the center of attention.

But this memory came hand in hand with the other. How could he forget? Through the years, he would hear his father mention that friend. That man. And Kenma would cringe and seethe with unspoken anger. He never told his father. Maybe he'd mentioned this man to a friend or two, briefly, or maybe not. He couldn't remember. It wasn't something he talked about. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with it. It was just…..well, he would hate for his dad to lose a friend. So he didn't want to say anything.

He wasn't usually one to speak out about his problems. That'd just make him angry all over again, anyway. So, he kept it to himself for now. Though he knew he'd have to mention it to his parents in the next year or so. Yeah.

He only had about a year and a half left in college, and no doubt his parents would want to throw a graduation party again. Kenma decided a long time ago, after many recollections of these memories, that he wanted to avoid this man at any cost. Kenma was a young adult now, and no doubt he'd developed into a…well…better looking than he was before, young man. He was cautious and hated that man, that friend of his father's, with a passion. And this time, he would speak up and ask that he specifically not be invited.

Kenma didn't care at this point. He'd held this memory long enough. He was cautious of that man and wanted nothing to do with him. He no longer cared if his father would unfriend him or not.

Kenma didn't want another memory.

* * *

 **If you ever experience harassment like this, especially from a parent's friend who's more than twice your age, please let someone know right away! It'll probably be better that way. Your parents probably won't want to associate with someone, knowing they harass their children anyway, and you'll also probably prevent more events like this from happening in the future with that person.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Thanks for reading & please reveiw~!**


End file.
